


You're wearing jeans!

by padaswaggie



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Watford (Simon Snow), baz in jeans, simon in jeans, they look good in jeans ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaswaggie/pseuds/padaswaggie
Summary: Simon Snow decides to wear jeans to the welcome back party and Baz is not happy about it. Turns out Baz is also wearing jeans and Simon can't stop staring.





	You're wearing jeans!

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Carry on a few days ago and haven't been able to think about anything else since. I wrote this really late at night so it's kinda shitty but here goes nothing.
> 
> It's set a year before the actual book, Simon and Agatha broke up under the summer.

BAZ  
Every year Watford throws a party the first day back after school. It’s usually a fun event where we get to catch up and enjoy the last day before school starts. And it was fun before Simon decided to show up wearing that bloody outfit. 

SIMON  
It was warmer than usual, and Penny insisted I wore something other than the school uniform. The only pants I have beside sweatpants are the light washed jean shorts Agatha got me last summer. Penny threw a wine red tshirt at me and told me Agatha would regret dumping me when she saw me. I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna take her back, she said some really hurtful words.  
Pretty much everyone was already at the party when we showed up, thanks to Penny taking forever on her hair.  
People were dancing and there were big groups of people hanging out. I scanned the crowd looking for Agatha but found Baz instead. He looked back at me with a funny look on his face, like he wanted to rip off my head. Crowley, we have only been back less than a day and he already wanted to kill me. Penny grabbed my arm and pointed at the snack table.

BAZ  
Simon looked so good it actually hurt. He had gotten tanner in the summer and his blue eyes sparkled. He looked skinnier, not his usual chubby cheeks. And those jeans, they made him look even hotter. I just wanted to rip them off. Niall hands me his flask and tells me I look like I need it, and I don’t say something insulting back for once. I just take the flask and drink. The rest of the party was a little blurry. I was sitting with Dev and Niall at a table. They talked about their summer and I tried to keep tabs on Simon.  
He seemed to have a lot of fun, and I wished I could be the one to make him smile like that. I wanted him to look at me with the same warm look he gives Bunce. I want him to do the thing where he laughs and tilt his head forward while he pulls back some curls from his forehead. The more I think about Simon, the more I drink.  
When he leave I’m pretty drunk. I stay a little bit longer, so he has a chance to go to sleep before I get back.  
I throw up on the way home, I just wipe my mouth and continue to walk. I pray I forget this whole thing tomorrow, especially the part about Simon fucking Snow looking so gorgeous. 

 

SIMON  
I was alone when I got back to our room. It was really hot so I opened the window and started getting ready for bed. I changed to my pyjamas in the bathroom when I heard the front door opening. Crowley, now I have to face him. He had been acting so grumpy tonight, even more than usual.  
When stepped into our bedroom I was met by Baz closing the window. I frowned. I let my eyes scan him. He was still pale as always, and his hair was longer than usual. Then I saw something I normally don’t see him wearing, a dark pair of jeans. The skinny jeans hugged his body and made him look taller than he already is.  
“Your wearing jeans!” I said surprised  
“Great observation Snow” he said irritated  
Baz turned around and I could see that he looked a little flushed. Was he drunk? Dev and Niall probably had some alcohol with them, their parents let them do whatever they wanted. 

BAZ  
Okay I might have been drinking a little bit too much. I just wanted to forget the whole night. I wanted to get the image of Simon fucking Snow in jean shorts out of my head. I wanted to forget how nice his legs looked and how the jeans made his ass look even better. And now I’m here, drunk in our bedroom and probably unable to control myself. I had hoped he was going to be asleep, so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself. Not that he would have noticed, he is so fucking oblivious. I could kiss him right here and he would think I was trying to bite him or something. I would never bite Simon.

SIMON  
Baz looked at me like he was going to attack me.God is he going to attack me? Thank god we were in our room so he would be thrown out if he tried anything. I made my way over to my bed, even if that meant being even closer to Baz. He stood still for a second, and the shaked his head and started making his way over to his bed. He laid down and groaned. I waited a moment before I started moving over to his side of the room. I first now noticed the faint smell of vomit and alkohol. How drunk was he?  
“Maybe you should drink some water” I said quietly  
“Crowley, just go to bed Snow” he said into his pillow.  
I turned back and got my water bottle. I put it on his nightstand.

BAZ  
“If you change your mind” Simon said, but it wasn’t with a mocking tone. Why was he so nice? Why couldn’t he be mean, it would be so much easier so hate him. Hating a nice person just makes you hate yourself more. I turned around and there he was, next to my bed. He looked anxious. I just wanted to kiss him, grab him by his shirt and pull him down. Run my hands in his hair and feel his curls.  
“You just had to be wearing jeans, didn’t you? Shit did I just say that out loud?  
Simon looked confused  
“What do you mean, so did you right?” he said, even more confused.  
It was like I couldn’t control my mouth, because the next thing I said was,  
“Crowley, it was like you were trying to hurt me”.

SIMON  
Wait, what did he just say? Did he really think I wore jeans to upset him? How could I do that, nothing upsets him. I looked over at the pale boy again, he looked so small where he laid. And there was hunger in his eyes. For a second I got scared, is he going to attack me and drink my blood? He is a vampire after all. I started do turn around when I felt his hand gripping my wrist. He now stood up on his knees on his bed, and his eyes where even darker. Merlin, he is actually going to kill me.

BAZ  
I didn’t think before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He looked even more nervous now. We were around the same height, he only a little bit taller. I like this, having to look up to him for once. My eyes stuck on his cross around his neck and in one go I janked it off and threw it on the floor. Before I could change my mind I pushed my lips against his. At first he was frozen, but then I could feel him relax and ease into the kiss. He grabbed my neck and started to kiss me harder. He tasted like like spearmint and the crips we had at the party. 

SIMON  
Baz is kissing me! And I’m kissing him back.  
At first I panicked, what was he planning? Seducing me and then kill me? But it actually felt nice, his lips were cold against my warm. I could taste alcohol and vomit, but I couldn't care less. He ran his free hand through my hair, gripping it in the back. When he pulled back his eyes met mine and they were full with lust. I didn’t waste any time before my lips found his again and I pushed him down into the bed. For a moment I thought he was going to be mad at me for being on his bed, but then he looked up at me with the softest expression I have seen. I straddle myself over him so he had to lift up to kiss me. I  
“Merlin, you have no idea how long I have wanted this” he whispered. I kissed him gentle and smiled. 

BAZ  
I’m not sure if I’m dreaming or not. Simon kissed me back and is now kissing my neck. I let out a moan and a quiet “Simon” which only led to him sucking on my neck. He smells so nice, I finally get to smell his hair and just take it in. That’s when I realize I probably smell like shit, like something died in me (well I am kinda dead so). I pushed Simon off and he looked more confused than ever.  
“I should brush my teeth…and drink some water” I admitted. Simon handed me the water bottle and stood up. He slowly made his way over to his bed. I made myself ready for bed.  
When I got back from he was lying in his bed. I laid down in my own bed and held up the blanket, looking over at Simon. He looked at the blanket and then back to me. I raised an eyebrow and he hurried over and slipped under. He pressed against me and kissed me. His hands wandered from my chest to my pyjama bottoms. He frowned into the kiss and broke apart.  
“You were wearing jeans” he said  
“So were you” I said and kissed him again  
“Yeah, but you looked so good in yours” he frowned  
“Merlin, if I knew wearing jeans would mean kissing you I would have started wearing them fifth year” I laughed and Simon looked so lost so I kissed him again.  
After a few minutes of making out Simon yawned and tucked his head against my chest.  
“Good night Baz”  
“Night Snow”  
“You called me Simon before!”  
“No I didn’t” I said with a smile on my face


End file.
